Prior art crimping tools for sealing valve mounting cups to the rimmed mouth dispensing cans, to applicant's best knowledge, utilize an assembly of collets which fit into the mounting cup. The collets are driven radially outward against the inner wall of the mounting cup, drawing the inner wall radially outward against and beneath the rimmed mouth of the can.